In a power over ethernet (PoE) system, a power sourcing equipment (PSE) may pass both data and power to a powered device (PD) via twisted pairs of wires of an Ethernet cable that communicatively couples the power sourcing equipment to the PD. In this way, the PSE can supply data and power to PDs, such as wireless access points, Internet Protocol (IP) cameras, Voice over IP (VOIP) phones, and other networked devices that may receive power and data over an Ethernet cable. Under the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.3af standard, a PSE can provide up to 15.4 Watts (W) of direct current (DC) power to a PD. Under the updated IEEE 802.3at standard, a PSE can provide up to 25.5 W of DC power to a PD.